


【DC/超蝙】Rose from the dead 死而复生 ABO 生子

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 克拉克：每天都是不同的死法呢！忌日快乐AU，克拉克不断随梦重复着死去的一天，伴随着他死去的那个人是布鲁斯韦恩，这像是天马行空，但克拉克通过那些梦，了解了‘他‘，怀着孕的韦恩，亲吻他的韦恩，最终，克拉克打算追求布鲁斯。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	【DC/超蝙】Rose from the dead 死而复生 ABO 生子

It would indeed be a miracle if someone rose from the dead.  
若有人能死而复生，那将是个奇迹。

克拉克感到自己的胸口剧烈的疼，这不是那种可以简单的用一片阿司匹林或者烈酒压下的疼痛，而是用细线缴住心脏，尖锐的划破心脏的疼痛。他的眼前是一个阴冷的牢房，没有阳光，灯二十四小时打开着，房间里弥漫着一股糜烂的甜腻味。

耳边是若有若无的一个女声，她喊道：“克拉克！”她在叫我，克拉克想道。他继续向前走了一步，看到灯光下放置着一张床，床上躺着一个人，黑色的头发，蓝色眼睛，他喘着气挨在床脚，身形消瘦，肚子肿大，像一个孕妇，不，他脸上的那种平静的表情和癫狂的眼神更像克拉克曾经采访过的瘾君子。

“你还好吗？”克拉克问道，他的目光从男人露出的肌肤望到已经渗出血的白色被单，床的另一头摆着一个空的摇篮，上面放着会转动发出悦耳音乐的婴儿灯。

“卡尔艾尔。”躺在床上的人支棱起身体，克拉克甚至可以看清他身上可爱的雀斑。这是布鲁斯韦恩，他为什么会知道自己的氪星名字？克拉克想发问，但他的身体却不受他的控制，他只能眼睁睁的看着自己的身体走上前去，掐住布鲁斯韦恩的脖子。“你做了什么？”克拉克听见自己这样说。‘你做了什么？’布鲁斯韦恩能做什么呢，除了泡泡那些封面女模或者偶尔在董事会面前出个洋相？

“超人永垂不朽。”布鲁斯从涂着鲜血的被子中取出了一个沾着鲜血的幼崽，是的，没错，孩子。他高高的扬起手，只草草裹着枕套的孩子便从手中落下，一把塑料制的小刀出现在他的手中，他捅进了自己的胸腔。

“不！”克拉克在自己的心中呐喊，他的身体向前冲去接住了那个黑发孩子。

“我做了我应该做的一切。”克拉克听见‘自己’这样说，他搂着怀中已经倒下的消瘦青年。

布鲁斯笑了笑，克拉克可以发誓他从未见过如此可悲的笑容，“我也是！卡尔艾尔万岁！”捅在布鲁斯胸口的小刀解体，散发出绿色雾气，克拉克，不，  
‘超人’怀中那个睁着蓝色大眼睛好奇地盯着他看的孩子瞬间就像被汲取走了生命力，呼吸变得微弱，就这样，在超人的怀中死去。

那个着装和克拉克不同的超人并没有逃离氪石粉末，他紧紧地抱着自己怀中的两个人，最后停止了呼吸。

他本可以，离开。

克拉克感觉自己愈发喘不过气来，那个女声开始在他的耳边不停地响动，从东，还是从西，“克拉克肯特！”

他惊醒了！

眼前依旧是自己窄小的工作间，总是运行龟速的电脑和他的一叠厚厚的采访记录。这是一个梦！克拉克意识到。

“克拉克？”一双手轻柔地拍在克拉克的肩膀上，是露易丝，克拉克有些喜欢的女记者，“别打盹了，佩里要把你从报社扔出去了。”

“露易丝。”克拉克笑了笑，他的脑子还停留在‘自己’死亡的那一瞬，他的笑容有些僵硬。

“嘿，别表现的这么为难，你今天可是要去采访‘大名鼎鼎’的布鲁斯韦恩，记得带个大新闻回来！”大概是看到了克拉克有些僵硬的表情，露易丝用自己手上的资料拍了一个克拉克的手臂，“lucky dog.”她离开了。

克拉克舒了口气，他仍然感觉自己的手中似乎还残存着那个孩子软软的触感，梦中的布鲁斯是怎么喊他的？‘卡尔艾尔’？也许是我准备参访压力太大了，  
克拉克叹了口气，不自觉得摩擦着自己的拇指，‘该开始工作了。’

“您好，我是来自星球日报的记者，克拉克肯特。”克拉克对着坐在自己对面的男人说道。

“非常欢迎，克拉克——肯特。”克拉克听见自己的名字被男人念出，带着拖长的旖旎的尾音，男人的一只手搭在他的胸膛，指尖划过写着克拉克名字的通行证。

这不像他熟识的那个布鲁斯韦恩，当然是从记者会和报道上，那个穿着高定西装搂着超模的哥谭首富。克拉克可以感受到布鲁斯韦恩身上的沉郁气息，在自己靠的近的时候，站在他眼前的高大男人身体甚至不自觉的颤抖。

“韦恩先生，那么我现在就开始我的采访了。”克拉克甩掉自己脑内那些不切实际的幻想，顺着总裁秘书的引领，坐到了一侧的单人沙发上。他们正对着，面对面。“您与莱克斯集团的总裁莱克斯卢瑟就外星科技问题举行会晤是否代表韦恩集团将与莱克斯集团合作？”

“那取决于你说的‘合作’的标准，我们确实和莱克斯集团共同参与一个项目，但合作恐怕还说不上。”布鲁斯韦恩拿起桌上的酒杯，抿了一口，暗红色的酒液顺着喉咙下滑，喉结滑动。要知道现在可还是上午十点，果然不愧是哥谭头号花花公子，克拉克在心中暗叹。

“请问您怎么看待《哥谭日报》刊发的‘红绿色盲——布鲁斯韦恩：灯红酒绿已不再？’的报道？在结束上一段恋情的两个月后，您准备重新回归娱乐版面吗？”克拉克翻动了自己的笔记本，布鲁斯韦恩在商业问题上的回答几乎滴水不漏，为了佩里承诺的头版和奖金，他需要挖出更多的吸引人眼球的爆料。

“肯特——先生，我以为你是体育版的？现在看来您似乎更有意向转去娱乐版块。”布鲁斯韦恩放下了自己手中的酒杯，克拉克看着他带着鲜红酒液的舌头舔过唇角，他的身上有着克拉克看不透的一种情绪，他看起来张扬，信息素却闻起来愁苦，忧郁。omega都是这样的吗？克拉克心中浮起了疑问。

“为什么不能是布鲁斯韦恩不想要再上娱乐版了呢，又或者你们没有发现新恋情只是因为找的方向错了。”原本半笑着倚靠在沙发背上的布鲁斯韦恩站起，饮尽自己杯中的酒液，半跪在克拉克坐的单人沙发边上，抓住了他的领带，吻了上去。

甜腥的味道和苦涩的酒味凭借着口腔中的唾液和残存的酒液传递到了克拉克的舌尖，他开始生涩地回吻布鲁斯，试图掌控全局。不，他理应掌控全局。一个淡淡的幻象就浮在他眼前，穿着另一身有些像睡裙的白色罩袍的布鲁斯跪在他的脚边，也是像这样亲吻着他，画面中的韦恩拉过穿着制服的克拉克的手，伸进自己的罩袍下摆，他的指尖很湿，被内壁紧紧地吸着，韦恩跪在地上，说道：“放过他们，卡尔。让我怀孕吧，让我补偿你。”

克拉克又一惊，从幻想中挣脱，站在他面前的布鲁斯韦恩已经解开了他的领带，好整以暇地看着他。“韦恩先生…”他不知该说什么，在荒唐的亲吻发生了之后。

“留作纪念，肯特。”布鲁斯韦恩把克拉克的那条刚蓝色的领带松松地缠在自己的小臂上，他的嘴唇很红，是艳丽的那种，就像玫瑰，克拉克想道。“也许下一次，你会采访的更加得体。”

克拉克就这样被敢离了韦恩的办公室，而他的脑子甚至有些钝痛，那个吻是如何发生的？他搞不懂这回事。

“嘿，克拉克。”露易丝敲了敲他的肩膀，指了指克拉克的嘴角，“你没告诉我你还趁机出去约了个会，我喜欢她的口红色号。”

透过反光的电脑屏幕，克拉克看见自己唇角抹开地玫红色痕迹，像是花了吻痕，还是带了口红的那种。他有些恼怒地用纸巾擦掉了它们。

布鲁斯站在自己透明落地窗的办公室，透过窗户，看着离开韦恩大厦的那个衣着土气的小记者有些慌乱地穿行在马路上，‘心不在焉‘，他这样点评。就像一个人类。可惜你终究不是。

他转身，为自己再斟了一杯红酒，酒瓶瓶底还有着一粒白色的药片没有完全融化，小小地白色颗粒沉浮在瓶中。

下一次，可就没怎么好运了，卡尔——艾尔。

别这么软弱，韦恩。即使他现在不是，将来也会是的。

布鲁斯就这样静静地看着，看着克拉克坐上一辆的士离去。他的办公桌上放着一盆极其妖冶美丽的玫瑰，在历史书上，它已经被记载为‘灭绝‘。玫瑰开得如此艳丽，他将它放在这里还没多久，就已经受到了一打人的赞美，只可惜，这是一束来自地狱的玫瑰，来自死亡的玫瑰，Rose from the dead。

“嘿！克拉克！”一个悦耳响亮的女声在克拉克的耳边环绕，他感觉自己的五脏六腑好似在火中炙烤，一并爆发出来，将他浑身捂得高热。可他的心却冰冷，就像沉默在水中的铅石，深深地坠下去。  
“露易丝？”眼前的重影让克拉克有些辨识困难，“我在哪儿？”一滴粘腻的汗液从他的太阳穴滴下。

“你病了吗，克拉克？你在报社，现在赶紧好好做你的工作，被佩里看到了准没有好果子吃。”露易丝塞了一条凉凉的湿巾给克拉克，好让他敷在头上，但她很快就离开去处理其他事务了。

“好吧。”克拉克望着露易丝离开的背影，咬了咬自己的钢笔壳，重新投入了工作。

下午，他被佩里急急忙忙的赶上了优步车，“嘿，小子，你得要会一些有价值的新闻来，起码要高过你报销的打车费”。

克拉克有些不安地站在韦恩总裁办公室的门口踱步，他的手心汗湿，手中捏着的笔记本甚至都变得有些软趴趴的，头上的那撮卷毛不安分的滑落，被他用水打湿又按了回去。

离他们约定好的采访时间已经过了半个小时了，而布鲁斯韦恩还在开会。

“肯特先生，请进。”终于，女秘书走出了办公室，柔声传达韦恩总裁的指令。

“好的。”克拉克有些慌忙了理了理塞在衬衫口袋和手中的东西，笔记本，录音笔，钢笔，一样不差，他有些惴惴不安的进入了那个装修奢华的办公室。

布鲁斯韦恩穿了一身休闲的浅蓝色西装，有些懒散的倚靠在沙发上，克拉克则小心地移动到他的对面，坐下，努力让自己的身体不会在皮革沙发上留下任何‘可怕刺耳’的摩擦声。

“韦恩先生，现在我们可以开始我们的采访了。”

克拉克感到焦躁和不安，他总觉得自己好像已经经过了这样一个一模一样的‘一天’太多次，那些不同的可能性，那些同事们万古不变的话题，与前一天相同的衣服，甚至连新闻的头版都和昨天一模一样。

这有些不对劲。

这就好像他已经经过了这样同一天太多次。

而其中唯一未曾改变的变量却是布鲁斯韦恩，这个花花公子穿了一套和前一天不一样的衣服，黑色的西装外套/蓝色的西装外套，dior新款领带/今天一个克拉克透视不出标签的定制领带，当然还有那些精致的花花绿绿的袖扣，今天这枚尤其的好看，甚至好像在散发出绿色的荧光，那样澄澈、美丽。克拉克忍不住去不断地盯着那枚好看的袖扣，它让他眩晕，甚至好像有一种魔力，让他的身体沉沉下坠，眼皮耷拉下来。

布鲁斯韦恩好像说到了高兴处，喋喋不休，欢快的移动着他的上下嘴唇，而克拉克只是很困，很困，听不见他在说什么。

他的眼前依旧昏暗一片，但一种神奇的满足感却充盈满了克拉克的心。那是什么？他忍不住快步走入黑暗。电子壁炉烧得旺旺的，房间里没有点灯，细微的嘤咛声和窸窣窸窣的布料翻动声显得格外响亮。

“卡尔？”克拉克听见穿着宽松的白色长袍的男人这样呼唤自己，男人的衣襟打开，一只柔软可爱的氪星幼崽正安安稳稳地趴在他的胸脯上，不时发出响亮的啜饮声，omega的信息素落到了克拉克的鼻尖，熨帖了他莫名慌张的心，但同时他的胸口又产生了奇异的 ，巨大到可怕的自负与阴郁。

“也许我们可以搬回老宅，瞭望塔并不是很适合。”那个‘卡尔艾尔‘又突然脱离了克拉克的掌控，他被迫听见自己的嗓子挤出这样一句别扭又冰冷的话。“也许”克拉克听见’自己‘又补充道。

“那会很不错的，所有的….家人都会在那里。”omega说道，克拉克没有看清他的面容。

“不，不是所有人。”卡尔艾尔握紧了手，似乎进入了暴怒，他的眼睛变得猩红，一把拉过那个穿着长袍的omega，惊恐的信息素挤满了这件房间，“他突然厌恶地把手覆盖上了氪星幼崽的脖颈，孩子细嫩的皮肉在他的钳制下变红，”你该把孩子送回去，我们不需要这个。“

“我只有一个妻子和孩子。而他不是。NEVER AND EVER“克拉克听见‘自己‘这样说，而omega有些恐慌的抱着哭泣的幼崽。

omega转过头，那是一张属于布鲁斯韦恩的脸。

克拉克感觉到好像有针突然扎进了他的心脏，他溺水般得跳起。

“肯特先生？“坐在他面前的韦恩总裁好像是吃惊地看着他怪异的举动，脊背紧紧地靠着沙发，克拉克不会怀疑如果他不好好解释的话，也许韦恩集团的保安很快就会进入办公室来带走他。

“只是有些头疼，我们继续吧。“克拉克疲惫的坐下，揉了揉脑袋，他的面前放着一杯已经被喝过的水，杯底好像还有些绿色的光。

“我给你倒得绿茶，你已经喝过了，为了缓解胃痛，你忘了吗？“韦恩总裁好看的眉头皱起，坐到他的身旁，淡淡的信息素混杂着香水，这让克拉克有些心猿意马。

“不，不，没事，韦恩先生。“仿佛是为了表示自己的理解，克拉克喝干尽了杯子中的水，他感觉自己的嗓子被一辆列车碾过，疼痛欲裂。

“韦恩先生？“或许是那个奇诡的似梦非梦的幻觉作祟，两个超越时空的布鲁斯韦恩的形象在克拉克面前重叠，”您有男朋友吗？“他说道，甚至有着颤音，并且立马就后悔了，‘你不要命了！克拉克肯特！‘，他在心中哀嚎。

“NOT YET,BUT MAYBE.“他眼前的男人突然没有绷住那张充满了调笑的脸，布鲁斯韦恩的脸僵住了，调笑的表情现在好笑又生硬的挂在他的脸上。如果克拉克及时抬起自己因羞愧而低下的头颅的话，他会看到这些，已经韦恩艰难吐露的话语。

但他没有。

“你的袖扣。“克拉克打算绕开这个话题，他瞟见布鲁斯韦恩西装外套袖扣上的绿色宝石不见了，如果不是还要继续，他简直觉得自己可以当场呕吐，他的胃里好像被放了一吨炸药包，灼热的感觉烧灼着他的内部器官。这并不常见，他可是个氪星人。

“也许是掉了，采访结束后我会好好找的。“韦恩似乎也打算换过这个话题，他摸了摸自己光秃了的袖扣，像克拉克露出了一个微笑。  
之后的采访则变得更加尴尬，克拉克只是枯燥的把佩里给他准备的问题册子上的题目一个个念出，和韦恩一样漫不经心地写下那些敷衍的回答。等到采访的时间一到，他里面像一只红眼的兔子一样奔出了韦恩大厦把自己塞进了一辆优步里。

他的整个身体就像在火炉里，汗液不断从他的头上流下，克拉克无力地倚靠在椅背上，“嘿！你嗑药了吗？别死在我的车上！”他听见那个司机的喊叫声。

他在眼皮一沉陷入沉睡前，他告诉了司机公寓的地址，磕磕绊绊的打开了公寓的大门，一头栽到在地摊上。


End file.
